Highschool
by XJust Another UsernameX
Summary: Jack Brewer is the popular quarter back on the Seaford high football team, He has a major crush on Kim Crawford the head cheerleader and little does he know the feeling is mutual.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my 2nd story hope you like it.. please review if you liked it so i can continue the story.**

****** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING******

Chapter 1

I'm Kim Crawford, I'm 17 years old a cheerleader and a 1st degree black belt.

I pull up in my 2014 red mustang convertible to Seaford High with my three best friends Grace, Payson and Maddie. I pull into my parking spot and we all get out and walk into the doors of Seaford high. We then all part our ways to get to our lockers so we can meet up later.

While I was at my locker Brad Cooper wide receiver on the football team came up to me with a crowd following him behind. I have to admit Brad is pretty damn hot. But I got my eyes on the one and only quarterback of Seaford high Jack Brewer.

Once I was out of my thoughts Brad said to me "You must be wearing space pants because your ass is out of this world!" I smiled and then out of the corner of my eye saw Jack in the crowd. I smirked and then walked up closer to Brad and said "Actually, there softball pants because my ass is so out of your league." I shut my locker and walked away to my first period class leaving the crowd full of people laughing there asses off.

My three girls walk up to me and Grace Saids "Omg Kim that was so funny" Then Payson and Maddie both laugh. I just rolled my eyes. Once we were done talking about what happened at my locker the girls dropped me off at my first period class. We said our goodbyes and walked to class with 20 minutes to spare.

Once I got to my first period I sit down in my seat and finish working on my homework. Then I see Jack walk in he smiles at me and takes a seat right by me.

Jacks P.o.v

Im Jack Brewer, I'm 17 years old, the quarterback on the Seaford high football team and a 3rd degree black belt.

It was about 8:11 when I pulled up to Seaford high in my 2014 Black Chevy Silverado and parked next to Kim's car. I stuck the note I wrote to her in her car window that saids "You make me smile, you make me blush, your beauty to me is quite a rush. Love your secret admirer" as you can tell I have a crush on Kim. But she'd never go for a guy like me.

I was kicked out of my thoughts when my best friend Jerry and Evan come up to me and asked me if I was going to go work out with them after school I said yes because we have a big game coming up next week and we have to train.

I told them I would meet them after 2nd period because I had to go finish my homework in 1st period. As I was walking to class I see a pretty large group walking up to Kim so I walk over to see what's going on. Brett walks up to Kim and says "you must be wearing space pants because you're ass is out of this world." I roll my eyes, then Kim goes up to him and I think to my self she actually buys this crap? But I was wrong Kim then said one of the funniest remarks I've every herd someone say "Actually, there softball pants because my ass is so out of your league."

She shuts her locker and then walks away. I smile at her rejection and continue my walk to class. When I got there Kim was sitting in her seat with her golden locks hiding her face. She then looks up and I smile at her as I take my seat next to her. About a minute later she drops her pencil we both grab for it and then we both pulled away.

I then said "I got it" I then gave it to her and she smiled at me and said "thanks" I said "no problem" then a pool of people walk into 1st period with the bell behind them.

Most of the time in class I was staring at Kim. I currently caught a glance at her but then she caught me. I blushed and looked away. Then I was brought out of my thought again for what seemed like the 100th time today when Mrs. Donald our teacher said my name. I asked "what?" she said "your partner is Miss. Crawford" I then looked at Kim and she smiled at me which I gladly returned.

When the bell ringed Kim came up to me and said "where do you want to go to work on our project?"

I answered "we can go to my house if you want?" I said more of as a question then an answer.

She said "okay cool, I can't today because I have cheerleading so does tomorrow work?"

J: "Yeah it does. Do you want me to walk you to class?"

K: "yeah sure that would be great thanks." She said with a smile as she grabbed her books and we left for our next class.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry i haven't updated in a while I've been caught up in summer ... so i wrote a longer chapter for you guys! enjoy **_

_***I DONT OWN ANYTHING!***_

Chapter 2

Kim's pov

When me and Jack reached my classroom he gave me my books and asked to meet up latter for lunch. I have to be honest I was so nervous but I pushes through it and responded "yeah sure, meet me by my locker?" he then replied "yeah sure will do, see you later Kim." He finished with a kind smile which I returned. During class all I could think about was jack and his amazing smile that makes my heart melt. But then the teacher stopped talking and I got handed a math worksheet. I rolled my eyes and started to work on my assignment.

I finished shortly after 5 minutes and realized I had my next class with jack! Excitement bottled up inside of me. Grace then tap's me on the shoulder and said "hey do you want to walk to class today?" I then reply "don't we always" with a small laugh and she laughs along and then saids "good point". The bell then dismisses us from class and me and Grace lock arms and walk to our next class. History.

Me and Grace finally arrive to class on time and we find our seats in the back of the classroom which are right behind Jack and Jerry. Jack and Jerry then walk in and sit in front of us and shortly turn around after. While Grace and Jerry were flirting with each other Jack then saids "are you coming to my game Friday?" I smiled and said "of course because you know am kind of a cheerleader." He then blushes and said "oh yeah" I then said "I'll be cheering for you don't worry." He smiles at me and was about to say something but got interrupted by the bell.

During class Mr. Johnson the History teacher gave us permission slips to go on a field trip for 3 days to Seattle to see the Space Needle. I am really hoping jack is in my group. Shortly after a lot of classroom chattering was going on the teacher said he was going to pick the groups he started to name off groups and when he said "Grace, Kim, Jerry and Jack." I was so happy I think jack saw because he then said "are you happy because you're in a group with me?" he finished with a smirk. I then smiled and said "also because my best friend is in a group with me" he laughed and turned back around.

After class me and grace were walking to class when jerry and jack were following us. Me and grace decided to go the long way to the stairs no one goes to anymore. When we got there we stopped and said "what do you guys want?" jerry then said " I would like to talk to grace" and jack said " and I would like to talk to Kim" Grace and I both look at each other weirdly and go to talk to them.

When I walked with jack in the other direction he then stopped and said "are you doing anything tonight after cheer practice?" "I then said "nope not really" he then said "would you like to go grab a bite with me after practice then? Well jerry and grace will be there too." "Yeah sure" I replied and smiled while walking away he then grabbed my arm and said "do you have my number?" I then said "I don't think so" he ripped off a piece of red craft paper and wrote down his number and asked me if I can text or call him later because he forgot he had to go work out at lunch. I then said "okay will do." We both smiled at each other and walked off our separate ways.

Later after school me and my girls were on our way to cheer practice when we were stopped by the football boys running out of the locker room. I then spotted jack shirtless my mind then went blank. He saw me and waved to me. He then ran up to me and said "hey Kim don't forget to text me when your done with practice so we can go out to eat later." He said and I said "I won't" I finished with a giggle and forgot the crowd of cheerleaders were still behind me. He then said "see you later kim" and he kissed me on the cheek and ran off back to his group of guys waiting for him to go to practice.

I was blushing pretty badly. Once he was out of sight the girls kept on asking questions like "are you guys dating?" "When did you guys get together?" "What's going on between you two?" I just ignored the questions and rolled my eyes while I walked to practice.

While I was at practice I forgot to go to my car and grab my water bottle. So I ran to my car and saw a red piece of craft paper in my car window… the same kind of paper jack used to write his number down on! So I quickly unfolded it and read "You make me smile, you make me blush, and your beauty to me is quite a rush. Love your secret admirer". I was smiling from ear to ear because I knew it was from jack. I grabbed my water bottle and ran back to practice.

After practice I sat down on the bench and said goodbye to all my team mates and pulled out my phone and texted jack saying "I'm done with practice (:"and after that I texted my mom "hey mom I'm going out to dinner tonight with a few friends from school, would you be able to pick up my car?" jack then replied "me too, stay right there ill meet you" I smiled at the text and said "okay thanks" "yep anything for you(:"

My mom also texted me saying "sure thing sweet heart, just remember to tell me when you get home… love you." "love you too"

About 2 minutes later jack ran in and said "sorry I took so long I… he got cut off by me wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips on his. He smiled a wide toothy grin and then said "what was that for" I smiled and said "for the letter… it was very sweet" he then looked confused but then blushed remembering and asked " how'd you know it was me?" I giggle and say "the paper on the letter is the same paper you gave you're number to me on." He then saids "wow I need to be more careful, now come on lets go" he finished with a laugh and do too. He grabs my hand and carries my gym bag for me and we walk to his car hand in hand.

When we get to his car he tosses my bag over his car and into the tailgate along with is sports bag and helmet. He then opens my car door for me and helps me in the passenger seat. He runs around to the driver side and starts the car and we pull out of the school's parking lot. He then turns the radio on and my favorite song comes on "Don't by ED Sherran" he then saids "this is my favorite song!" "mine too" we smile at each other and sing to the song. After the song ends he kisses me on the cheek and I giggled.

When we arrived at the restaurant called "Unique Bristo" we walk in he said table for four to the waiter he then said right this way and we followed.

Jack then saids "do you like it?" I replied "yes! I love it jack" he smiled and replied "good oh and I forgot to tell you, I never invited Jerry and Grace I just wanted you to come on a date with me because I've had a crush on you for a very long time" I smiled and said "awe.. jack that's so sweet… I've also had a crush on you for a long time too" I finished with a giggle after we ate dinner jack paid and drove me home.

We are currently sitting in my drive way. I turn to jack and kiss him sweetly on the lips and he kisses me back very softly we then break away a minute later and he saids "Kim I want you to know that I love you, and will you be my girlfriend?" I smile ear to ear and kiss him passionately for another minute and said "I love you too, and yes I would love too." I then kiss him one last time and say "I gotta go love ya babe" he then replies "love you too" I smile and shut the car door and walk up to my house and open the door and run upstairs to my parents room and wake up my mom and tell her I'm back.

I then run to my room and change into my pajamas and plug in my phone and see I have a new message from jack that said "night babe ill pick you up tomorrow at 7:35am love you!" I quickly texted back saying "awe baby that's so sweet, love you night." I then plop down on my bed and smiled like an idiot.

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP THIS WEEK(: **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews. hope you enjoy this story**_

_****I DONT OWN ANYTHING****_

Chapter 3

Graces Pov

* * *

When Kim left with Jack, Jerry asked me "hey...Ahh grace do you want to go to the movies tonight?" at this point I was ecstatic. I replied "yes I would love to" with a grin on my face he then smiled at me and said "great pick you up at 8?" "Sounds like a plan" I then kissed his cheek and walked off to class.

After school I had cheer with Kim and the girls but I got caught in detention a little longer than I planned so I was going to be about 5 minutes late to cheer. I was kinda happy I was late because right when I turned the corner I ran into Jerry.

I was about to fall but Jerry try's to catch me but he kind of fell with me. When me and Jerry hit the ground we were laughing our asses off. I then said "My hero" he laughed at my sarcasm and stood up while giving me a hand up.

After I dusted my self off Jerry asked:

"Where are you going Gracie?"

"to cheer, which reminds me… I am late."

"I'll walk you"

"okay, thanks"

"no problem." He grabs my hand and we walk to the gym. When we got there Jerry asks me "I forgot to ask you… will you be my girlfriend?" I practically jumped into his arms and said "yes! I would love too" we then shared a passionate kiss. My stomach twisted and turned. Once we broke away we smiled like idiots. He then said "wow… well grace I have to go to practice. I'll see you later"

"Okay… bye Jerry" and I kissed him on the cheek and we parted our ways.

Jerry's Pov

After practice I am taking grace to the movies for a date. When I was on my way to get her I got a text that said:

"Hey Jerry meet me in the parking lot?"

I then quickly texted back saying "okay, be right there babe."

When I got there she was waiting on the bench. I then stood behind her and covered her eyes with my hands and said:

"Guess who?"

"Umm… I don't know… Jerry?"

"Correct!" after our little game she pecked me on the lips and I grabbed her hand and led her to my 2012 Orange Dodge Challenger and we drove off to the movies at the mall.

When we got there I paid for the tickets and walked hand in hand into the theater. During the movie Grace leans over and leans her head on my shoulder and laced our fingers. I smiled and thought "I am the happiest person right now." I kissed her forehead and continued to watch the movie.

After the movie I drove her home. Once we got to her house I walked her to her door and kissed her cheek. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. I know it sounds girly but I melted into the kiss and once we separated she gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek while saying:

"I had fun…Thanks babe you're the best"

"Welcome baby… do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, that would be great."

"Okay, does 7:30 sound okay?"

"It's perfect. See you tomorrow babe." And with that she kissed me once more and walked into her house. Today was perfect.

Jacks Pov

I woke up and instantly remembered yesterday. A smile grew on my face. Then I forgot to see how things with Jerry and Grace went. So I texted Jerry:  
"hey man, how'd things with you and grace go?"

"Perfect man… we kissed and she's my girl now. How'd you and Kim go?"

"Wonderful! We also kissed and she's my girlfriend... hey! We should go on a double date tonight."

"That's great man, yeah that would be cool but where?"

"I have some ideas… roller skating, bowling, or mini golf?"

"Those are some good ideas! I think I like mini golf better."

"Okay mini golf it is. How about 6:30?"

"Sounds good man. Talk to you latter I got to get ready and go pick up Grace."

"That reminds me I have to pick up Kim too. Bye"

"Bye"

I quickly got into the shower and once I got out I threw on a red T-Shirt, Tan cargo shorts with some white Nike socks and some black and red vans. I ran downstairs and saw my mom making breakfast. I kiss her on the cheek and grab a piece of toast and walked out the door and got into my 2014 grey BMW 328i Convertible and drove off to Kim's house.

When I get there Kim's walks out with 2 bags. I then get out of my car and run up to her to help her carry them. She kisses me on the cheek and says

"Thanks babe"

"Welcome baby"

We put the stuff in the back seat and drive off to school.

On the way there I ask Kim

"do you want to go on a double date with Jerry and Grace?"

"Yeah that would be fun!"

"Okay good, so mini golf 6:30?"

"Sounds great… but I've never played before"

"Ill teach you."

"Okay thanks" she smiled and pecked my lips.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I parked my car and told Kim she could leave her cheer bag in my car. Once we got out we shared a sweet kiss, we then walked hand in hand into school.

When we were walking in the halls mostly everyone was staring at us and "awed" at us. I smile down at Kim and she smiles back at me with her beautiful brown eyes as I kiss the top of her head.

_**I'll update some time next week... And i am open to ideas for the next chapter so please review on what you think. thanks(:**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Im so sorry for not updating for a whole month! My computer crashed and I finally saved up for a new one. once again I am so sorry. Here's chapter 4 enjoy(:

"I DONT OWN ANYTHING

CHAPTER 4_

Kims Pov

Jack and I were walking hand in hand to 1st period when we were stopped by Brett. He said to me

"hey babe wanta go out?"  
Jacks hand wrapped around me tighter and he replied for me:

Actually she doesn't want to because she already has a boyfriend. ME! And if I were you I'd SCRAM BEFORE YOU GET THE SHIT BEATEN OUT OF YOU!"

Brett then looked frightened but replied to me " One day you will be mine again Kimmy! Don't you remember that special moment we shared together? y-"

"Jack couldn't take it anymore he punched Brett right in the jaw!

Jack then walked away with me by his side.

I was smiling at him until he turned to me and said:

" what?" with a toothy grin

Ohh.. nothing thanks for looking out for me, your way too sweet" and with that I pecked him on the cheek and left for class

-AFTER SCHOOL AT THE MINI GOLF WORLD Jacks pov

Where's Jerry and Grace they should be he-" Kim said worried

"Hey! sorry were late! Jerry and I got lost" Grace said trying to explain

"Its okay, so shall we go play some mini golf?"

YEAHH!" every one cheered

_ Later on _

"I saw that Kim was struggling so I did the clique thing and wrapped my arms around her and helped her swing. After we watched the little ball slowly roll into the whole. Kim faced me and said "Thanks" and blushed because my arms were still wrapped around her. She then leaned in for a kiss and I gladly accepted it. It lasted for about a minute until we were rudely interrupted by jerry saying

OH MY GOSHH you guys should seriously keep it PG! THIS IS A MINI GOLF COURSE... GEZZ THINK OF THE CHILDREN

and with that we all laughed.

Jerry and Grace were Kind of off on there own when Kim turned to me and said

"Jack would you ever leave me

I was shocked, I turned and looked her in the eyes while I grabbed her hand and said " I would never-EVER do such a thing! you are smart, Gorgeous, And funny and you are the love of my life. I wouldn't Dream of it"

Kim was in tears and she hugged me and said

" I Love You Jack"

" I Love You Too Kim

and we kissed for the hundredth time and I still felt sparks

After we finished our games with Jerry and Grace then we headed over to phils for dinner

PHILS

while we were there we sat down at a booth when Brett goes up to Kim and kisses her!/

I was beyond mad I beat the crap out of Brett! I thought to my self "that otta teach him a lesson"

Kim looked at me worriedly and said " Jack I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen I Jus-"

I cut her off with my lips. and said " Its okay I know" she smiled and we ordered a plate of bobaganosh and shared it.

_ AT KIMS HOUSE

I drove into Kim's driveway and I was about to say goodbye when Kim started kissing me! it turned out into a make out session

finally after 5 glorious minutes we stopped.

Kim then asked "want to stay the weekend? My Parents are out of town for the weekend

"yeah sure

"we drove to my house to pick up some things and I walked inside with Kim following shortly behind.

I grabbed a backpack and shoved sweatpants, underwear, plain grey tee shirt, jeans, and a button up shirt. I also grabbed everything else I needed and left my room. I then ran back up to my room while Kim sat in the living room.

I got Kim a Gift.. a gold heart shaped necklace with J+K on it. I really hope she likes it.. I walk back down stairs and tell her I'm ready to go

KIMS HOUSE

We WERE sitting on the couch cuddling and watching "The Lucky One" with popcorn surrounding us. Kim was slowly falling asleep so I placed the popcorn on the coffee table and pulled the blanket over us and I kissed the top of her head while saying " I Love You" and drifted off to sleep.  
left;"IM SORRY I KNOW THIS IS A BAD CHAPTER AND A VERY SHORT ONE IM JUST VERY TIRED AND I WILL BE POSTING A NEW BETTER CHAPTER THIS WEEK! THANK YOU FOR READING... MAKE SURE TO REVIEW AND I AM ALWAYS OPENED TO OPINIONS(:  
THANKS(:


End file.
